L'éducation
by Felimina
Summary: Gaara se fait draguer et il ne comprend rien de se qui se passe. Normal, il n'a jamais reçu d'éducation sexuelle, il n'en n'a jamais même entendu parlé. Heureusement, Temari et Kankuro sont là pour jouer les professeurs... XD
1. Chapter 1

**L'éducation.**

Gaara avait 16 ans. Il travaillait, comme à son habitude depuis qu'il avait obtenu le poste de kazekage, dans son bureau à remplir des dossiers auxquels il n'avait pas compris l'intérêt. Il aurait bien aimé faire autre chose aujourd'hui.

Son frère, Kankuro, rentra avec fracas.

Kankuro : Gaara, laisse tomber tes papiers ! On va entraîner des groupes de genins aujourd'hui.

Gaara soupira.

Gaara : Désolé Kankuro. Mais je ne peux quitter mon poste et ces dossiers sont d'une importance…

Baki rentra dans le bureau.

Baki : Laisse Gaara. Je vais les remplir à ta place. Je suis sûr que tu préfères t'entraîner avec des genins plutôt que de rester ici.

Gaara se leva et parti en direction de la porte.

Gaara : Je ne me ferais pas prier, j'avoue que c'est très tentant. Allons-y Kankuro.

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant Baki se noyer dans des tonnes de paperasses sans le moindre remord.

---------

Gaara et Kankuro arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement. Une vingtaine de genins ainsi que Temari les attendais.

Temari : Très bien. Que chaque genins choisissent un enseignant pour la journée.

Tous les genins se ruèrent sur Kankuro ou Temari. Tous ? Non. Une jeune fille du même age que Gaara avait décidée de se confronter à l'ancien monstre de Suna.

(Auteur : ceci n'est pas un remake de l'épisode 216, ok ?)

Kankuro : Bon ben, bonne chance Gaara !

Temari et Kankuro partirent avec leurs élèves. Laissant Gaara et cette fille, seuls.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Misuko : Bien, Gaara s-e-n-s-e-i (en exagérant le "sensei"); mon nom est Misuko. Je serais votre fidèle élève…

Gaara : Bien Misuko. Qu'est-ce que tu prends comme arme habituellement ? Nous allons nous entraîner sur la défense offensive.

Misuko s'approcha dangereusement de lui, sûr d'elle.

Misuko : Mais Gaara-sensei, je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'enseignement…

Elle continua de s'approcher, lui recula ; jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, son dos rencontre le mur.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur le mur, encadrant les épaules de Gaara et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Misuko : Prend-moi…

Gaara n'avait strictement rien compris. Ça voulais dire quoi ça ? Il lui prit alors les épaules.

Gaara : … Voilà je t'ai pris.

Gaara regarda le visage de la jeune fille. Des stigmates d'incompréhension et de colère se faisait sentir.

Elle se retourna alors dos à lui.

Misuko : Je rentre chez moi.

Gaara : Mais attend ! On n'a pas commencé l'entraînement !

Trop tard. Elle était partie. Le laissant dans son incompréhension la plus totale.

------------

Temari, Kankuro et Gaara était rentré chez eux depuis au mois deux heures. Tous étaient à table, essayant de manger se que Temari avait préparé. Ça relevait vraiment du courage.

Gaara : Temari…

Temari : (la bouche pleine) Hn ?

Gaara : ça veut dire quoi « prend moi » ?

Temari et Kankuro étaient en train de s'étouffer. Non pas que la cuisine de Temari soit affreuse, bien que se soit le cas, mais où est-ce que Gaara avait entendu ça ?

Temari : Qui… Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ?

Gaara : Mon élève… Misuko.

Kankuro : ça aurait été plus difficile si ça avait été un mec.

Temari : Je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, il est temps !

Kankuro et Temari traînèrent leur petit frère dans une grande salle où il y avait seulement un tableau, une craie, une chaise, un bureau et une armoire bourrée de livres plus ou moins éducatif.

Ils installèrent Gaara au bureau, alors qu'ils se mirent en face du tableau tenant chacun une craie.

Kankuro : Oui, il est temps…

Gaara : ?

Les 2 frère et sœur de Gaara le montrèrent du doigt.

Kakuro et Temari : De faire ton éducation sexuelle !

**Oulaaaa, un big délire je vous dis ! XD J'espère que cette fic vous plaira !**

**Reviews et commentaires !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

Kankuro farfouillait l'armoire de la salle.

Kankuro : Alors… « L'art du sadomasochisme et de la pédophilie » par Orochimaru… « Avoir un corps de rêve grâce aux technique médicales ninjas » par Tsunade… « Ptidoudou, le p'tit lapin tout fou » par Sasuke… « Comment tuer Ptidoudou en 16 leçons » par Itachi… Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! « Le sexe pour les nuls » par Jiraya.

Temari : Bien, passe le moi. Alors, Gaara, première leçon : l'anatomie ! Kankuro, t'as appris la technique ?

Kankuro : Oui mais…

Kankuro fut pris d'une gène peut commune chez lui.

Temari : Bon, Gaara, tu sais déjà se qu'est un homme puisque tu l'es déjà physiquement.

Gaara : … ? Euh, oui.

Temari : Bien, nous allons alors étudier le physique d'une femme. Allez Kankuro, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Kankuro : _(soupir)_ Oiroke no jutsu ! (Technique sexy )

Kankuro se transforma en superbe jeune femme nue, transformation inscrite à la fin du bouquin. (Merci Naruto !)

Un homme normal aurait réagit, surtout en dessous de la ceinture… Mais Gaara parut effrayé.

Gaara : (caché derrière son bureau) Mais… Mais…

Temari : Quoi ?

Gaara : Elles n'ont de… de…

Gaara montra du doigt entre les cuisses de la fille.

Temari : Ben oui, tu croyais que c'était quoi la différence entre homme et femme ?

Gaara : Ben…

Gaara fit un écart des mains au torse digne de la poitrine de Tsunade.

Temari : Les seins ? Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça tu vois.

Temari chercha 2 grandes affiches dans l'armoire et les afficha au tableau.

Temari : Voici l'anatomie d'un homme et d'une femme vue de l'intérieur...

Kankuro : Euh… Je peux me dé-transformer ? Ça commence à cailler là !

Temari : Mais oui…

Kankuro se retransforma en homme et se mit légèrement sur le côté pour que Gaara puisse voir le tableau.

Gaara : Mais pourquoi est-ce différent ?

Kankuro lui fit comprendre par un moyen simple mais efficasse : Il fit un trou avec sa main droite et fit plusieurs aller-retour dedans avec deux doigts de sa main gauche ; avec un grand sourire pour couronner le tout.

Temari : Kankuro !

Réaction réussie. Gaara avait alors très bien compris et faisait une mine des plus dégoûtés avec un visage plus pâle que d'habitude.

Gaara : C'est dégueulasse !

Temari : Pas tant que ça. Comment viennent les enfants selon toi ?

Gaara : Yashamaru m'a dit que c'était les cigognes qui les apportaient.

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce qu'elle était coincée avec ce genre de trucs.

Temari : En même temps, je te rappel que Gaara n'avait que 6 ans.

Gaara : C'est pas ça ?

Temari : Et bien…

Kankuro refit son mouvement plus frénétiquement avec les effets sonores en plus.

Trop pour notre petit Gaara, qui s'évanouie à terre.

Temari : Kankuro-no-baka !

**Héhé… Alors ça vous a plus ? Je continue ?**


End file.
